HWE Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse Episode 18
Intro JDUDE: Welcome everybody to the first ever HARDCORRE AWARDS Crowd cheers JDUDE: and now, to present the first ever award, for DEBUT OF THE YEAR.. Slashranger walks out Ranger: OK, thanks and the nominees are A video plays *Delirious *Sabian *The Colony *Jigsaw *Shane Mcmahon Ranger: and let's see what Twitter is saying Ranger pulls out an iPad Ranger: AND IT IS SHANE McMAHON Shane walks out and takes the award, which is in the shape of a man with barbed wire around him. Shane: Well, as a UNW Superstar now, I am glad to except this reward and show my dominance in HWE Shane then leaves with the reward. A camera follows him and shows him smacking JDUDE in the face with his award Match 1 Sabian walks out, followed by Tommy Dreamer, but Dreamer was wearing a suit. Dreamer: You see, I am not fighting you, but the man I pick will fight you.. and I pick.... The lights go out and Big Show and the Great Khali walk out. They get in the ring, and Sabian rolls out of the ring, while thinking of a strategy. Khali quickly grabs him by his head and tosses him in the ring. Show and Khali team up, with massive scoop slams. Khali lifts up Sabian, and allows Show to spear him. Show looks ready for a KO punch, but hris Hero runs out to the ring, trying to stop the assualt, only to be caught into a vise grip by Khali. Hero fails to stop the attack, getting KOd, but then Ruckus runs to the ring. Ruckus is caught with a spear out of the ring with him ending up laying on the announce table, not through it though.Sabian hits a roll up on Show, but Khali quickly breaks it up. Sabian looks to climb the ropes, but Khali and Big Show hit a double powerbomb into the ring. Khali looks ready for a Vise Grip, but Show spears him! Show waits until Sabian gets up, then starts choking him. Khali manages to stand up. Khali locks in a Vise Grip on Show, and Show falls to the floor. Sabian runs at Khail, only to be thrown over the ropes and onto a down Chris Hero. Khali then waits until Show get up, and hits a brain chop. Show doesnt fall though, and hits a WMD on Khali. Khali doesnt fall, so these two go back and forth with their finishing moves, until Khali had enough and falls down. Show then starts cheering to the crowd, but doesnt realize Sabian from behind. Sabian then hits a jumping reverse ddt then climbs the ropes. Khali rolls out of the ring. Sabian hits a 450 splash on Show and tries for a pin 1.........2.......KICKOUT Sabian climbs the ropes again, looking for another 450 splash, but Khali comes up from behind him and tosses him out of the ring. Ruckus gets off the announce table, and helps Sabian into the ring. Tommy Dreamer runs out to the ring and hits a dreamer driver on Ruckus through the announce table. Dreaer distracts the ref after throwing a chair in the ring. Show stands up, and grabs the chair and whacks Khali with it. Show then looks to hit Sabian with it, but Sabian hits a dropkick onto Big Show, climbs the ropes, then hits a 450 splash and pins 1............2.........3 Sabian leaves the ring and celebrates, and Big Show grabs a mic Show: I am the only Giant in this company... go back to UNW Show follows it up with a chokeslam out of the ring. AWARD JDUDE: After that... we now have another award to give out.... an award for OMG move of the year... and we have *the match where Mr. Kennedy hit a green bay plunge off the titantron *when Garrett nailed a nail in Ricks foot *the crossbody off the cage on the very first nitrix by Mr. Ice *The elbow drop off a ladder onto a suspended Del Rio through a table off of a ladder JDUDE: And the winner is........ MR. KENNEDY Mr. Kennedy walks out, holding the award up high, then walks out..... strangely Promo A bird is shown on the titantron, flying high, but then falls down to the ground.... then a voice is heard Voice: The bird...... is back The video stops.... and Undertaker walks out to the ring, followed by Kane for the casket match Match 2 JDUDE walks out JDUDE: Now... twitter... this is your chance to determine who will be the brother of destruction of the year.... you guys vote who should it be..... and this match will help you figure that out. The match starts, as Taker quickly gets caught into a ddt by Kane. Kane then pick Taker up in a scoop slam,, then a side slam. Kane is dominating until Taker catches a big boot and turns it into a clothesline. Taker looks ready to hit a DDT, but it gets turned into a falling powerbomb by Kane. Taker than starts climbing the ropes, btu is caught in a chokehold by kane. Kane looks to Chokeslam taker, but Taker catches Kanes arm and hits a last ride off the top rope onto the floor. Taker then hits an elbow drop off the ropes. Taker looks to throw Kane into a casket, but Kane throws taker over the barricade into the crowd. They start walking up the steps, hitting strike after strike to each other, and they start climbing up a different set of steps, going backstage. Then they walk into a parking lot. Taker looks to chokeslam Kane onto a car, but Kane stops it and DDTs Taker. Someone in on of the cars starts driving, and Taker throws Kane into it, but the car keeps oving with Kane crashed through the windshield. Taker runs after the car, and it ends up on the street. Taker starts looking for a casket nearby, and finds a mall. Kane manages to get off the car (which stopped at a red light) and chokeslam Taker onto the sidewalk. Kane drags taker across the street, and Taker stands up and tosses kane into the mall. Taker and Kane start fighting in an elevator, and taker manages to hit a tombstone in the elevator. Taker then tosses Kane into an isle made for HWE, and a REAL casket with casket toys in them. Taker tosses the toys out of the casket, then places Kane in it, but Kane manages to get out before Taker closes it. Kane tosses the casket into Takers body. Kane starts dragging the casket down some steps. Taker follows Kane, and they have an epic chase in the streets, with them ending in a graveyard. Kane tosses the casket down a hole, and Taker hits a chokeslam onto kane onto the ground. taker grabs a shovel and starts hitting Kane with it. Then Taker hits a tombstone onto Kane . Taker looks for a chokeslam into the casket in the hole, but the same car that hit Kane drives through the graveyard, and distracts taker. Kane moves out of the way, and the car slams into Taker, causing him to fall into the casket. Kane closes the casket and reveals the person in the car was paul bearer. Kane and bearer go back to the arena with the crowd booing them. JDUDE: I have an announcement, twitter has announced that UNDERTAKER IS THE DEADMAN OF THE YEAR Kane runs down and steals the award, making the boos even louder REPLAY The crowd cheers as a video plays of what happened on the un-aired HEAT this week, where Hurts Pain gets eliminated after a abttle royal where Chris Rogers wins, and then a double elimination which makes the loser of the battle royal (mike dibiase) eliminated Match 3 JDUDE walks out JDUDE: This will be a triple threat match, where one competitor will be selected from each GM to see who is the best GM Zack Ryder (representing Coachman), Sketch Powers (from HEAT, representing Rowdy Piper), and Lil boogeyman representing Boogeyman, come out, the last man standing match begins Ryder quickly rolls out of the ring to grab a chair, but Lil Boogeyman follows him. Zack brings in a chair and smacks Lil Boogeyman in the face with the chair 1..............2.........3......4......5......6......7.....8......9.....10 LIL BOOGEYMANS OUT Ryder looks to hit a rough ryder on Sketch, but Homocide from TNA runs out and hits Both men with multiple chair shots, and both men are down for the 10 count, and Homocidegrabs the award and spraypaints TNA on it, then spraypaints that on the arena. Main Event After a crew cleans the spraypaint off, JDUDE walks out JDUDE: and now, to determine superstar of the year, we will have a match between our top competitors, also, whoever wins will get a number 1 contenders spot at any title they want! Grando Masses, Sting, Chris jericho, and Tommy Dreamer walk out for this ladder match, except with the penalty box, when someone is pinned or made submit, someone must spend 5 minutes in the penalty cage... and the match starts..... NOW Grando quickly makes Sting tap out with a nelson hold. Sting goes to the penatly box, after throwing a ladder at Grando. Grando rolls out of the ring, while Jericho and Dreamer fight blow after blow until Jericho hits a spinebuster. Dreamer looks to stand up, but is caught in a ddt. Then, Jericho climbs the ladder that was thrown at Grando, and looks to hit a lionsault off of it onto Grando out of the ring, but gets countered and Jericho lays on the barricade. Grando and Dreamer fight viciously, then they climb the ladder. Grando looks to hit a suplex off the ladder, but it gets caught into a dreamer driver position. Sting is let out and he pins Jericho 1......2......3 Jericho goes to the penalty box. Sting powerbombs Dreamer off the ladder while Grando slips out of the ring. Dreamer fights back, hitting a dreamer driver on stin, and pins 1.........Kickout Dreamer then hits a ddt 1.......Kickout Sting then grabs the ladder and smashes Dreamers face into it. Sting hits the runnign reverse ddt on Dreamer. Dreamer falls to the ground and Sting pins 1......2.....KICKOUT Sting and Dreamer set a ladder up and climb it. Dreamer looks for a dreamer driver, but it gets turned into a clothesline off the ladder into a double pin 1........2......3 THEY BOTH GO INTO THE PENALTY BOX Grando runs into the ring and grabs the case for the title match. Grando then looks at the penalty box, and looks at the lock on the cage, and as its about to be released, pulls a chain around it, then puts more chains around the lock, then ties another lock onto the cage. Grando places a ladder against the cage, and stops anyone from getting out of the penalty box, and Grando leaves with his award